


A Risk Worth Taking

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cross-Generation Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Minister of Magic, Muggle Restaurant, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Secret Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Kingsley summons and Percy arrives. But the tables might just turn soon.





	A Risk Worth Taking

Percy dressed in his finest Muggle suit and rushed over to the restaurant. He'd received an emergency owl ten minutes before, and he'd dressed in record time. The Minister had sent him the owl, and Percy hadn't had the time to think anything over. 

He himself had a date for the evening, and he hand to send an owl himself to the man apologising for cancelling. His mother wouldn't be happy, he knew, as she'd tried to set him up time and time again. But Percy was always just so busy and he had the Minister to look after. 

"Sorry it took me so long…" Percy said as he approached the table at the Muggle restaurant where Kingsley was seated. It was in the corner, quite the romantic spot, with lights turned down low and the soft jazz music playing in the background. 

"Percy, I requested your presence fifteen minutes ago," Kingsley said chuckling low, and something stirred in the pit of Percy's stomach then. He'd always fancied—no _admired_ — admired the Minister and whenever he did his low, deep voice thing, it made Percy's knees weak. 

"I know. I tried the best to be here—" 

"You're fine, Weasley. Have a seat." 

"Oh, okay…" Percy removed his coat and quickly a waiter came by to grab it from him. Then he sat next to the Minister. Well, not next to, exactly, but it was one of those side corner tables where one didn't sit across but to the side of the other. It was more intimate than Percy was used to. Especially with Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

"Did your date not arrive? Or did he…or she…I mean…I didn't mean to imply…"

"He," said Kingsley, in that deep, low voice again. "How did you know?" He raised an eyebrow.

Percy shrugged. "Lucky guess? I mean, I wouldn't be very good at my job if I didn't keep up with the interests of the party I was assigned to take care of." 

Kingsley smiled. "I knew you were special," he said. 

"Oh!" Percy said with a surprise. "Thank you—" 

"Are we ready to put in the drinks order?" 

"I don't know. I'm just here temporar—" Percy started to say but Kingsley spoke over him. 

"Yes, please. We'll take a bottle of the 1982 Bordeaux." 

"Excellent choice, Sir," the man said to Kingsley and then raising his eyebrow at Percy as if assessing him. "And for your assistant? Godson?" Percy's ears turned red and he sank bank into his seat. 

"My date will share the wine with me, thank you. We'll also order the mussels for the first course." Kingsley's voice was so authoritative, Percy watched the waiter take a step back. As for himself, his cock stirred in his pants and he was glad he was sitting down. "No need to rush back and check on us." 

"Your date, Sir?" Percy asked once the waiter left, looking mortified. 

"Yes. I asked you to join me for dinner, did I not?" 

"When I made these reservations, I thought you had plans with someone else. The man from Bulgaria, for example. You'd had a few lunch meetings with him last month when he was visiting for _Audit_ purposes."

"You do pay attention," Kingsley said. "No, I no longer meet with him aside from any professional commitments." 

"Oh." 

"Truth is. He's not my type. It seems that I haven't had much interest in anyone because of the way I feel. Which is highly unprofessional and that's why it took me so long to get you to come here." 

Percy looked at his boss in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"You don't?" Kingsley asked looking sceptical. 

"I hear what you're saying. I think I grasp the meaning of it. However, I'm afraid if I jumped to my own conclusion—I'll be setting myself up for heartbreak. So I'd rather—investigate the matter further." Percy nodded once and thankfully the man had returned with wine and they were all quiet for a long minute while he poured them a sample, they tasted, approved, and then received a glassful. 

"I'd like for us to be more than colleagues," Kingsley said once they were alone again. 

"Hmm," Percy said, taking a sip from his wine glass and smiling behind it. "That's quite the proclamation, Minister. But we are in a Muggle restaurant where the chances of being seen and recognised are low. Are you venturing that our engagement, if it continues to be more than simply collegiate, should be done in secret?" 

"No, fool," Kingsley said with a deep laugh and it sent warmth down Percy's spine. He was going to love being in this man's arms, he knew. "I asked you _here_ because if you turned me down, I wouldn't be making the headlines at the _Prophet_ for risking a sexual harassment case." 

"Ah. A risk not worth taking," Percy said. 

"It is? Or isn't?" Kingsley asked, with a hint of nervousness. 

Percy smiled and he placed his hand under the table, eventually, sliding it up Kingsley's leg. He watched Kingsley shudder when he squeezed it mere centimetres away from his groin. 

"I'm glad it's here. Not because I would have said no but because I can do this and tell you…" He leaned in close to Kingsley's ear and whispered, "There's nothing more I want than to have you take me home tonight. I can show you all the ways I'd like to be more than colleagues." 

The dinner was long, and parts of it felt painful. But, Percy knew that the Minister was going to go through with the proper date before he made his move. No matter how Percy was flirting with him. 

In the end, it was worth it. And Percy was right. He loved being in Kingsley's arms while he whispered sweet nothings in his ear.


End file.
